The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for oil-water separation and more particularly relates to oil-water separators which utilize centrifugation.
Current methods and apparatus for the separation of oil from an oil-water mixture are gravitation, coalescence, ultra filtration as well as centrifugation. Centrifugation is an accepted method for separating water-oil dispersions or emulsions. Commercial equipment for this purpose is available for a wide range of applications. Despite their effectiveness, the power requirement, cost and maintenance of such systems is high.
The gravitation method of separating oil from oil-water mixtures relies upon difference in densities of the two fluids. Such systems are normally slow and bulky. Coalescence has been used quite extensively for removing finely dispersed water droplets from fuels. The basic mechanism behind this separation technique is the formation of larger oil drops on the coalescing material. The resulting larger drops can then be separated by gravity. This method, however, suffers from fouling of the coalescing element, thus requiring frequent maintenance.